Run Away
by HeiMao3
Summary: Eran tiempos difíciles para que se les permitiera vivir juntos. Eran tiempos de guerra en los que un hombre como él destacaba sobre los otros. Tiempos en los que solo una mujer como ella podría sobrevivir. Tiempos en los que el amor no existía.


Digamos que me he disuelto el cerebro por escribir esto. Tenía otro escrito desde hace mes y medio y al final lo cambié por este. Supongo que en algún momento subiré el otro, pero lo tengo que revisar mucho.

El prompt que me tocó fue "Viajes en tren"

Espero que les guste mucho y que lo disfruten.

_Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon es propiedad de Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks. El icon pertenece a avannak (deviant-art)_

_Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto "Universo Alternativo" del foro "Canciones del antiguo Berk"_

* * *

><p><strong>Run Away<strong>

Eran tiempos difíciles para que se les permitiera vivir juntos. Eran tiempos de guerra en los que un hombre como él destacaba sobre los otros. Tiempos en los que solo una mujer como ella podría sobrevivir. Tiempos en los que el amor no existía.

Ellos querían huir de allí en busca de una vida y un futuro mejor. Huir al norte, a vivir en la más plena naturaleza, despertando cada día juntos y luchando por un mañana en el que siguieran juntos.

Pero su realidad era otra.

Un hombre con las características de él, estaba mal visto. Castaño y de ojos verdes. No encajaba en el modelo de perfección a seguir. Era todo lo contrario a _perfecto._ Era un error. Aparte de que no tener una pierna contaba como discapacidad y las personas discapacitadas eran consideradas como no-aptas, con resultado: la muerte.

Ella sí daba el perfil. Rubia y de ojos azules. Si quisiera podía casarse con alguien de la alta sociedad y nadie se daría cuenta de que provenía de un pueblo humilde. Ella era _perfecta._ Apta para seguir teniendo clones de perfección sin ninguna deficiencia. Estaba embarazada y podrían arrestarla por ir en contra de la ley y tener hijos con un no-apto.

Para la ley, que ellos estuvieran juntos era un gran delito. Un hombre no-apto con una mujer apta, era un error. Para ellos, no importaban qué tantos defectos tuvieran. Estaban dispuestos a cambiar su estancia todas las veces que fuera necesario para encontrar la definitiva. Ambos iban a huir.

–Todo está listo. Vamos Astrid.

–Hiccup, espera – le agarró el brazo – Prométeme que todo saldrá bien.

Él la miró, no sabiendo cómo decirle que estaba asustado porque no saliera bien su huída. Reunió todo resto de voluntad y sonrió.

–Te lo prometo. – se colocó su capucha, al igual que ella.

Era de noche y tenían largo trecho hasta llegar a las vías del tren, por suerte habían conseguido transporte. Iban a huir por el único medio rápido que existía, pero también en el más peligroso: en tren. Se iban a arriesgar a todo o nada.

Las calles estaban casi vacías, de no ser por algunos guardias que vigilaban por allí. Caminaron hasta encontrarse con su contacto en un establo.

–¿Haddock? – una voz pastosa retumbó en sus oídos.

–¿Eret? Estamos listos. Cumple tu parte del trato.

El nombrado era hijo de uno de los altos cargos de la Milicia, por lo tanto, un protegido. Acalló a la pareja y les mandó subirse a la carreta. Cabalgaría hasta quedar en frente del edificio que daba entrada a la estación central. En dicha estación les esperaría un tren para ser cargado de mercancía y pasajeros.

Él estaba cansado, pero se negó el dormir. En cambio ella sí lo hizo.

_–__Papeles – dijo un guardia_

_–__Aquí tiene._

_–__Quítense la capucha. Es una orden._

_No hicieron caso. Se quedaron con la túnica que los cubría. El guardia al ver tal desafío, le quitó la túnica a Hiccup y vio su pierna falsa de madera._

_–__¡Es un no-apto! ¡Deténganlo!_

_–__¡Astrid corre! ¡Sálvense ustedes!_

_Se había quedado quieta sin saber qué hacer, viendo cómo Hiccup batallaba por soltarse de los guardias que lo apresaban. Sintió una mano zarandearla. Alguien se la estaba llevando_

_–__¡Hiccup! – alzó una mano, como quien no quiere que lo separen de alguien._

Hiccup movía el brazo de Astrid para despertarla. Parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

–Astrid, despierta – seguía moviéndola.

La chica despertó un tanto sobresaltada, pero evitó dar algún detalle sobre lo que había soñado. Se acarició el vientre, intentando calmarse. El carruaje se detuvo. La luz de un nuevo día asomaba por las rendijas de entre la madera. Apenas estaba amaneciendo.

–Hasta aquí. Bájense. – Anunció Eret.

Ya despierta, Astrid se esforzó por mostrar una sonrisa que pareciera sincera a su pareja. Quería alejar por todos los medios los malos pensamientos. Aquello tenía que salir bien.

–Qué pena que te vayas Astrid…

–Eret, para. – susurró Hiccup

–Silencio, Haddock. Aún puedo dar la voz de alarma. Como decía, ha sido un honor conocerte Astrid – le besó la mano.

Ella simplemente calló. No quería enfadar a Eret ni molestar a Hiccup.

–Suerte. – les deseó.

–La necesitaremos. – murmuró Hiccup.

Se volvieron a acomodar las capuchas y empezaron a caminar en dirección a las vías. Iban a subir al vagón que les llevaría a la libertad, cuando se toparon con el guardia de control.

–Papeles.

Ambos sintieron que ahí se acababa su trayecto, sobre todo ella. Que su vida soñada juntos se iba a perder. Hiccup entregó los documentos con toda la tranquilidad y parsimonia posible. El guardia los ojeó sin mucho interés y les dio el visto bueno.

–Eh, Haddock –se sorprendió de que usaran su apellido

–Sí, general. – se volteó un poco para mirarlo y se encontró con Tuffnut, tal y como habían acordado.

–Suerte.

–Gracias – Hiccup le miró agradecido.

Dada la hora que era, no había mucha gente por allí. Se escondieron entre la mercancía para pasar desapercibidos, al menos, la primera parte del viaje.

–Ya estamos dentro. No hay porqué preocuparse. – Hiccup se quitó su capucha. Astrid imitó el gesto.

Se miraron a los ojos y suspiraron. La primera parte del plan se había cumplido. Ya estaban en el tren de huida, pero faltaban un par de horas para que este se pusiera en marcha. Se acurrucaron esperando a que el motor se encendiera. Ella encima de él, y él rodeando la cintura de ella, acariciando levemente su poco abultado vientre.

Cuando el tren se puso en marcha, ambos cayeron dormidos. Seguros de que les quedaba poco para empezar una vida juntos en otro lugar, fuera de peligro.

El vaivén del tren hizo que él despertara unas horas después. Miró por la ventanilla y se asombró. Movió a Astrid para que viera lo mismo que él.

–Despierta Astrid. Esto te va a gustar – susurró.

–¿Qué pasa? – se desperezó.

–Mira.

Ambos miraron por la ventanilla y se asombraron por el paisaje. Todo llevaba libertad escrito en cada elemento. Las montañas, el verde pasto, los árboles, las pequeñas granjas de ganado…

–Lo logramos Astrid. Ya estamos a salvo. Los tres.

Ella se abrazó a él. Por fin vivirían de verdad. Todos sus miedos desaparecieron, como siempre que él le prometía que todo saldría bien.

* * *

><p>De verdad espero que les haya gustado :3 Ya saben, están invitados a las votaciones cuando se abran :)<p>

- Heimao.3


End file.
